militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arnold Cazenove
|branch= British Army |serviceyears=1916 - 1950 |rank=Brigadier |unit=Coldstream Guards |commands=7th Infantry Brigade (Guards) 73rd Independent Infantry Brigade Commander, Cornwall Coastal Area 140th (4th London) Brigade Deputy Commander, Aldershot District |battles=Western Front Dunkirk (1940) |awards=US Legion of Merit Order of Orange-Nassau |relations=Christopher Cazenove (Son) }} Brigadier Arnold de Lérisson Cazenove (1898–1969) was a British Army officer in the First and Second World War. Early life Arnold Cazenove was born on 18 September 1898, the third son of Arthur Philip Cazenove of Cadogan Place, London, of a junior branch of the Cazenoves of Cottesbrooke. He was educated at Eton College and the Royal Military College, Sandhurst.Burke's. Military career In 1916 Cazenove passed out of the Royal Military College, Sandhursthttp://archive.sandhurstcollection.org.uk/view/5805/110736/ and was commissioned into the Coldstream Guards, in which he served on the Western Front in 1917–18. He was Mentioned in Despatches.Who was Who Cazenove was Adjutant of 2nd Battalion, Coldstream Guards, in 1922–25, and was on the Staff of London District 1926–29. He was promoted to Major in 1933 and held the appointments of Brigade Major to the Brigade of Guards (1933–36) and Officer Commanding Guards Depot (1937). In 1939 he was promoted to Brevet Lieutenant-Colonel and took command of 1st Battalion, Coldstream Guards. In September 1939, 1st Coldstream Guards went to France in 7th Infantry Brigade (Guards), part of 3rd Division in the British Expeditionary Force. During the German invasion of France and Belgium in May 1940, the battalion fought in the delaying actions along the Ypres–Comines Canal and was then evacuated from Dunkirk.Joslen, p. 243. 3rd Division was the first formation to be re-equipped to man the defences of Southern England.Horrocks, pp. 80–5, 93Montgomery, pp. 61–2, 67–8. Later that summer (18 August), Cazenove was appointed to command 7th Brigade in the rank of Temporary Brigadier. On 15 September 1941, his headquarters was redesignated Headquarters Guards Support Group (a mainly artillery formation supporting Guards Armoured Division) and 7th Infantry Brigade ceased to exist. Cazenove continued in command until 10 October when he could be replaced by an artillery officerJoslen, p. 214. Cazenove was next appointed commander of 73rd Independent Infantry Brigade from 10 October, and commander of Cornwall Coastal Area in addition from 30 November 1941. He thus had the dual role of commanding field force units for a mobile role and static units for defence of vulnerable points. In December 1942 the brigade lost its infantry battalions and was simply designated Cornwall Coastal Area.Joslen, p. 304 Next, Cazenove commanded 140th (4th London) Brigade in 47th (London) Infantry Division, a reserve formation, from 13 April 1943 until 31 August 1944 when it was disbanded.Joslen, p. 235. For his war service, Cazenove had been mentioned in despatches, awarded the US Legion of Merit, and made a Commander of the Order of Orange-Nassau. He was Deputy Commander of Aldershot District from 1947 to 1950, was promoted to substantive Brigadier in 1948, and retired in 1950. Family In 1939 Arnold de Lérisson Cazenove married Elizabeth Laura, daughter of Sit Eustace Gurney. They had four children: * Christopher de Lérisson Cazenove (17 December 1943 – 7 April 2010), a film, television and stage actor * Robert de Lérisson Cazenove (born 1946) * Isabel de Lérisson Cazenove * Cecilia Anne de Lérisson Cazenove Brigadier Cazenove died on 2 April 1969. Notes References * Burke's Landed Gentry, 1965 edition ('Cazenove of Cottesbrooke'). * Who Was Who 1961-1971. *Lt-Gen Sir Brian Horrocks, A Full Life, London: Collins, 1960. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1 84342474 6. * Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, The Memoirs of Field-Marshal Montgomery, London: Collins, 1958. Category:1898 births Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Category:Coldstream Guards officers Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:1969 deaths